


Envy

by Belladonna1185



Series: The Seven Deadly Sins [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants him. He wants him so very badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

 

 

He’s fucking him hard now. I can see them, though they can’t see me. It should repulse me. I should be running screaming, backing away slowly, anything other than pressing my palm over my quickly swelling cock. He’s fucking him so hard.

I bite my lips to keep caged the moan that wants to break free. His head is thrown back with abandon. His muscles tensing as he violently thrusts one, two, three and more times. Over and over. He looks so…happy.

I’ve never seen that look on his face before.

It changes everything. Everything. Like Pandora’s Box, I’ll never be able to re-bottle what I’ve released. I’m changed. The world is changed. Like in that old movie, the landscape has shifted from muddy sepia to neon, jewel tones.

The other is moaning constantly now. His long hair spills over the edge of table, a white-blond waterfall. He sighs obscenity after obscenity. Begging for more, harder, yes, more, and so on.

 I hate him.

The thought shocks me to my core. I shouldn’t feel like this, be like this. I have no prior claim on the man. He’s not my belonging. My prize, yet this burning fills my chest and I want to do nothing more than rip the smug elegance that is Lucius Malfoy away from him.

I want to fling him across the room, bury him in the ground, and make him disappear.

I want it to be me.

I want to be plowed and planted with seed like the fields in spring. I want to be ravaged and reaped like the fields in fall. I want to be consumed and conquered like the battlefields of old.

I want him. I want him. I want him.

He’s coming now. The other. Long creamy ribbons of semen arch in the air, coating both of their clear, salty sweat slick forms. And even though I hate to admit it, Malfoy is fiercely beautiful when he comes.

He’s like a prized sculpture carved from ivory. A masterpiece in motion and I hate him even more because of it. No one should be that gorgeous, that rich, that devious, that cultured, and still manage to look like an angel in the throws of passion. It isn’t fair.

And now he’s coming. The one I want, need like air. And he is not beautiful. He is as fierce and terrifying as death. He is hard lines and jagged edges and I want him more than I have ever wanted anything. Not even the love of my parents, the stability of a home, of feeling safe and _normal_. None of that can hold a candle to the scarlet wave of _want_ that I feel for the man.

He sees me.

I freeze as depthless pools of black capture me. He’s coming and he’s looking into my soul and he knows I’m his. He’s filling his lover and filling me. ‘Come’ he mouths to me silently and I can do nothing but obey. The world falls away until there is only his eyes and I die a little as I pour into my jeans.

The moment shatters and a small smirk plays across lips I long to taste. He leans over and kisses Malfoy tenderly, which surprises me. I didn’t know he had the ability. He looks at me once more as he delves his tongue into the willing mouth below him.

He’s in my mind. Seeing me watch him. I can hear him laughing in my head as he pulls out. Out of me, out of Malfoy.

“Thank you, Lucius,” he purrs darkly, sated.

“No. Thank you, Severus,” he replies equally satisfied as they wrap their arms around each other and kiss.

 


End file.
